The present disclosure relates to hybrid cable telemetry. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems, apparatuses and methods for bi-directional communication across a hybrid logging cable having both optical fiber and copper conductors.
Hydrocarbon fluids, such as oil and natural gas, may be obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. A variety of downhole tools may be used in various areas of oil and natural gas services. In some cases, downhole tools may be used in a well for surveying, drilling, and production of hydrocarbons. The downhole tools may communicate with the surface via various telemetry systems.
Demand for higher data transmission rates across wireline telemetry systems is growing rapidly due to higher resolution sensors, faster logging speeds, and additional tools available for a single wireline cable. Although current electronic telemetry systems have evolved, increasing the data transmission rates from about 500 kbps (kilobits per second) to 2 Mbps (megabits per second) over the last decade, data transmission rates may still put practical limits on the higher capabilities of the higher resolution sensors. For some combinations of acoustic/imaging tools used with traditional logging tools, the data transmission rate may exceed 4 Mbps.
Descriptions of combination optical and copper logging cables can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,920,765; 7,912,333; 4,522,464; 5,495,547; 5,202,944; and 5,493,626. Optical wireline telemetry is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,274,400.
Applications of the disclosed embodiments of the present disclosure are not limited to these illustrated examples, as different industrial applications may benefit from implementations of the following disclosure.